The present invention relates to a guide channel for receiving and guiding guide chains for energy lines, the guide channel having a bottom and two sidewalls.
In practice guide channels are known which are provided with a bottom and two sidewalls. These known guide channels provide for a guidance of guide chains for energy lines to be received therein; however, each guide chain for energy lines requires a particular guide channel because sidewalls and bottom are usually embodied as one unitary part. Furthermore, the manufacture of guide channels from steel or other metals results in a high weight of the guide channels and the generation of a high noise level when the guide chains for energy lines are moved within the guide channel.
From German patent 33 00 495 a guiding device for guiding guide chains of energy lines etc. is known and has an essentially H-shaped cross-section. With this known guiding device the individual sections of the guiding device can be adapted to various heights of guide chains to be received by rotating the individual sections 180.degree. about their longitudinal axis and by inserting various intermediate pieces between the side portions. However, the adaptation of the guiding device to only two heights of guide chains is insufficient, and the mounting of the intermediate pieces and of the corresponding threaded pins is very cumbersome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system of prefabricated parts for the assembly of a lightweight, noise-reducing, and easy to assemble guide channel for guiding guide chains for energy lines of various sizes.